teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 58
Began the episode in the company of the blue dragon Brawnvar after we joined Vera in freeing him from the chains that held him in the prison beneath the compound * Olivia reminds the group what the plan is - Brawnvar will break out and cause chaos amongst the ranks of the gnolls, meanwhile our party (and Vera) would infiltrate the main structure in the compound to find Necrotaush and Sethokesh. Vera needed to find the device known as Tango in a store room to signal the dragon to make his move. * We chain the lever to the dragonsbane door open so that Brawnvar can leave, and we exit the area, heading upwards. Barkley casts Blessing of the Trickster and Pass Without Trace. The party stealths, with Vahlka and Lucius being surprisingly quiet due to nat20s! Lucius in particular creeps like a huge crocodile across the floor. * We make it to a store room where there are some gnolls in the distance and a troll closer to the doorway. Vera stealths and we lose track of her. Barkely tries to minor illusion to distract the troll, it only sort of works. We enter the room but Godfrey steps on a squeaky board, cuing combat with the troll who realizes Godfrey is there. * It swings at Godfrey and takes out a third of his health. Olivia uses Phantasmal Force to make the troll believe that he is trapped in a box with toxic gas. The party runs back out of the room, with Vera having acquired Tango. Olivia and Barkley try to run and hide, but Olivia smacks into Vahlka on the way out of the room (nat1 stealth). * Despite the noise, the gnolls are more concerned about the confused and violent troll than the clang in the hallway. Vera leads us up some flights of stairs and we hide in a room somewhat like a greenhouse (the DM clarified it was for vegetables not weed, disappointing.) We wait for some guards to pass down the stairway before heading back out. We stealth again into the hall. * We come across a dining room - we see Terr-Majah heading down some stairs to investigate all the noise below. We continue across the way once she's passed, climbing more stairs and getting to the palace proper. We avoid more gnolls that are running around and reach some large double doors. * Barkley deftly picks the lock on the doors, and Vahlka opens the extremely heavy doors (subtly so it looks like Barkley is doing it). We enter into a hallway with three doors. To the left is a sort of armory, the party grabs a some of the weapons - Vahlka grabs a greataxe, Barkley grabs some daggers and a wooden hammer, Olivia grabs a dagger. There is also broken glass on the floor, presumably from what Sethokesh described. * The next room appears to be some sort of bathroom, filthy and covered in blood. There's nothing much of interest there * We proceed into the main bedroom, presumably belonging to Terr-Majah. The room is covered in hides, furs, and trophies, with most of the walls covered. There is a creepy gnoll man sitting inside the room, he beckons us in. Necrotaush and Sethokesh are laying before him as he sits before the fire. Vahlka divine senses and notices that there is a fiendish presence behind us, presumably invisible. Vahlka cuts it down and asks the gnoll if the fiend was his, he answers "I had an interest in keeping an eye on you." He tries to get us to come in and sit but we ignore him. * "Terr Majah was given these blades by a dragon. She claims that it is some sort of avatar of our deity, some sort of aspect of the sun and it came here and gifted these to her, and asked her to have me figure out a way that they would be able to safely use them. Fortunately I am somewhat smarter than these people when it comes to magical items such as these, a gift from an old friend of mine, and my conclusion is that as long as the current wielder of the objects choice is alive, there is very little point in attempting to bond it to someone else." * "In trying to communicate with them unfortunately they are relatively uncommunicative and I have had to use a bit of magic in my proddings." Vahlka picks up Sethokesh and Olivia reaches for Necrotaush but stops at the last second. She asks the gnoll what he did to Necara, he is vague and cryptic in reply. * "I was just trying to get them to yield information, if anyone is going to know how these things work it would be the object itself. There are ways if you are smart around them that you can pry a little bit of information out of something even if it is not willing to share it." When Olly asks for more explanation about what happened to the blade he tells her that she'd have to ask his patron. * Olivia takes the sword and gets moved over to whisper channel Recording: https://youtu.be/rAsom3P07TI